


Where Your Book Begins

by pendragonsheir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Canon Era, Fanvids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Smiling Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonsheir/pseuds/pendragonsheir
Summary: A short Merlin Fancam to the song Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield. Work title taken from the song's lyrics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Where Your Book Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/gifts).



> I'm not sure if this fancam will come across as fluff but I made it as happy and cozy as I can. :) Happy Holidays, May. <3  
> 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some Merlin clips by [@morgwen.ga](https://instagram.com/morgwen.ga) on Instagram, the rest are screenrecorded by me.  
> Audio by [@sangsteraudios](https://instagram.com/sangsteraudios) on Instagram.
> 
> This fancam will also posted on my Twitter account after the exchange [@pendragonsheir](https://twitter.com/pendragonsheir).


End file.
